Something from the Past
by Silverflare07
Summary: -Phil of the Future- The Diffys have finally gotten home but is no one’s as happy as the pretend to be...in both centuries...PhilKeely


**Disclaimer: **Please don't act like I own Phil of the Future cause we all know I don't…that's why this is called FANfiction. Not Iownitfiction.

**Title: **Something from the Past

**Summary: **-Phil of the Future- The Diffys have finally gotten home but is no one's as happy as the pretend to be...in both centuries...Phil/Keely

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Dedication: **To Raven! Just cuz I got her hooked on this show!

**Author's Note: **I know there's no section for Phil of the Future but there should be! I also know that no one's going to read this but I still want to write it and get if off my chest. Also the title has nothing to do with the fic at all... Busbuddy came up with it.

**Extra info: **Just pure WAFFY fluffy, a little bit angsty but it has a happy ending. This fic has been haunting me when I tried to sleep for the past week. It's driving me insane! So I'm going to write it...and post it...and we'll see what happens after that.

**Stuff you need to know: **

"Speech"

Thoughts 

_"song lyrics"_

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Phil tried to be happy, he really did. He had every right to be happy. After all he was finally going home. After almost a year in the past in was finally going back to his own century. He should have been ecstatic; he was only 5 years from being home.

4 years.

Should have been...but wasn't.

3 years.

He was miserable.

2 years.

He missed Keely.

1 year.

He missed her a lot.

He heard the small 'ping' that meant they had reached their destination. This was it...he was finally home. He stepped out of the time machine and looked at his house. It seemed so bland compared to what he had been living in...everything inside the house was white. Just pure white. The absence of color and the absence of individuality. Or was black the absence of color...Keely had told him once but he couldn't remember.

He stepped inside and was almost blinded by the brightness of the house. Beside his mother faked a smile.

"Well...it's...nice to be home again." He knew she was lying. He knew she was going to miss being able to decorate the house and do things for herself. She had become fond of doing things 'the old fashioned way' as she like to put it.

"Yeah...this is great..." Pim walked up next to him and looked around sounding like it wasn't great at all. Phil knew she loved how gullible the people of the 21st century were.

"Welcome home family!" His dad was the only one that sounded remotely happy to be back and Phil could still tell it was just an act. He wasn't sure exactly what about the 21st century his dad missed but he definitely missed something.

"I'm gonna go to my room." Phil said and slowly began to walk towards the wall that had the door leading to his room.

"Not so fast Phil." Phil turned to face his dad.

"Yeah dad?"

"You've been gone a whole year! Don't you want to go say hi to your friends?"

Phil considered this; while none of them were Keely at least it would help him take him mind off of what he had left behind. He nodded. "Sure dad. That's sounds like a good idea."

He walked out of the house glad to be back outside where there was color. He boarded his skyak and headed towards the café where his friends hung out. Café 2121, it was the hang out for pretty much all the teens in the town and he was bound to find someone he knew there.

He walked in and saw most of his friends crowed around a table looking at something. One of them noticed him.

"Hey Phil!" He waved and everyone else looked up. "Long time no see! You're family must have really liked that time vacation. Come on and sit down and look at this. Jim found it. It's ancient!"

Phil made his way over to them and they made room for him to squeeze in. He looked at what had everyone's attention. It was newspaper article, an old one. His dad missed getting the newspaper every morning, believe it or not it was easier then listening to the robot drone on every morning. The clipping was yellow with age and looked like it would fall apart at any given moment. Already the edges were rugged, like they'd been ripped.

"Where'd you get this?" He asked.

"My dad." Jim answered. "You know how he works for the 'Preserve the Past' thing. He has all kinds of old newspapers. Lately he's been working from home cause Grandma's been sick and he let's me look through the papers when his done. And I found this. And look at the lady in the picture, she may have been from over 100 years ago but she was hot!"

Phil looked at the picture and his breath caught in his throat. Could it be...?

Jim grinned. "Her name was Keely Teslow, she was a famous singer. Her song 'Long Lost Friend' was still popular when she died. They even played it at her funeral. And you know what? It says she was buried in this town. Only it was called Pickford then."

"I wonder where they buried her?" Kelly, another one of Phil's friends, wondered.

"Duh! There's only one cemetery in town. And it's been here for hundreds of years." Nick said tapping her head lightly. Nick was Kelly's boyfriend.

Phil looked thoughtful for a minute. "I wonder if you can still buy her CD?"

His friends just shrugged. He stood up. "Yeah well...it's been great seeing you guys again but I have to unpack." He ran out of the café.

Jim blinked. "Unpack...?"

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Phil walked into the cemetery and was greeted by the deathly silence that came with graveyards. It was like the noise from the outside world stopped at the fancy iron gate. He had already asked where he could find Keely's grave. He knelt down by her grave and ran a hand over the words carved into the polished marble. It still looked to be good condition despite the age.

He placed a single red rose on the ground before the grave. He stood up and brushed dirt off his pants and swiped at his eyes, which had begun to water.

"Good bye Keely." He whispered.

He gazed at the words one last time before turning and leaving the graveyard.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Phil rushed into the music store. He had been home for almost a week now but it had taken a while to get his parents to give him money for the CD. He had had to show them the article and prove that it really was his Keely. And that had required getting Jim's dad to come over and he hadn't been able to do so until 7:00 pm last night.

But he had the money now and was going to buy the CD. He looked around the store trying to decide where he should look. The place was huge and he would be there forever if he just guessed. He walked up to the counter and waited for the cashier to turn around.

"Can I help you?" He sounded agitated.

"Uh yeah. I'm looking for a CD but it's by an artist that's almost 100 years old."

"Who are you looking for?"

"An artist named Keely Teslow."

The guy gave him a weird look.

Phil got nervous. "Do you even have that CD?"

The guy just continued to give him that weird look.

"Do you even know who she is...or was?"

"Do I?" Suddenly he smiled. "Of course I do! But most of you youngsters don't appreciate classical music."

Phil just nodded. "Yeah well do you have one of her CDs?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but it's in the back. Wait here." He scurried off and disappeared into a doorway hidden in the wall. He came back minutes later with a CD case. He handed it to Phil and punched some numbers in on the counter pad. "That's $14.28"

Phil handed him his money and took the CD. He looked at the cover. It was a picture of the same girl he'd seen in the newspaper clipping. In loopy writing were the words 'Long Lost Friend' and underneath it Keely Teslow. He smiled; he knew how much she had wanted to be a famous singer. Thanking the man he ran out of the store, boarded his skyak, and flew home.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Phil looked both ways before climbing into the time machine. He was allowed in there but he didn't want any company at the moment. He opened the CD player and popped Keely's CD into. As he waited for it to load he turned on the browser TV. It was an option that allowed you to view what was happening in what time, so you could choose what time you wanted to go to. Carefully he punched in the numbers 2004, Pickford. Then using a more complicated program he navigated the screen till it showed Keely's house, then her room. She wasn't in. He glanced at the clock, she was on her way home from school. He sat back and listened as the first track on her CD began to play. Keely's voice, sounding only slightly different, older, floated around him and filled the time machine.

_"My long lost friend_

_Do you think I'll ever see you again?_

_Do you know I dream about you at night?_

_And wish I could hold oh so tight._

_You changed me in so many ways I'll never forget_

_And the only thing that I'll ever regret_

_Is not telling you before the end_

_How much I miss you my long lost friend..."_

He tuned out the music, after turning it down, because Keely had finally come home. She dropped her backpack on the floor and began to pace around her room. She looked like she was about to cry. Suddenly she started talking.

"Get a grip Teslow! You knew he was going to have to leave eventually. He's not from around here. You knew that and still you-UGH!" She used a frustrated growl to finish her sentence.

She sat down on her bed and grabbed a pillow hugging it to her chest. She was crying now. "Oh Phil I miss you so much." She rested her cheek on the pillow. "I wish you could come back."

She buried her head in her pillow and sat like that for a few minutes until her mom called her down. Sighing she stood up and looked at a picture on her nightstand of her and Phil. "Bye Phil." She walked out of the room.

Phil shut off the browser and wiped away the tears that had managed to escape. "Bye Keely." He flipped off the CD player and walked out of the time machine. He looked at it as Keely's voice floated through his mind.

_"I wish you could come back."_

"Me too Keely." He whispered. "Me too."

Suddenly his face grew determined. "And maybe I can." He ran off to find his sister.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

"Hey Pim." Pim jumped and turned to face her brother who was leaning casually against the wall.

"What'd you want Phil, I'm busy." She was putting all of her 21st century stuff away.

"I was wondering...If I asked you whether you'd rather live here and now or back in the 21st century what would you say?"

She scoffed. "Duh, I like it _here._"

Phil stood straight and walked over to her. "I don't think your telling the truth to me Pim."

She looked freaked. "What did mom and dad put you up to this?"

He shook his head. "No I'm just wondering."

She sighed. "Fine, I'll admit it. I did like living in that century better. Those people were so...so..."

"Gullible?" Phil offered.

"Yeah." She grinned mischievously. "Gullible."

"Thanks Pim." He patted her head and walked out of the room.

Pim just continued to stare.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

"Hey mom, can I ask you a question?" Barbara Diffy turned to face her son.

"Sure sweetie go ahead."

"Do you miss living in the 21st century?"

She looked surprised. "Why do you ask that?"

He shrugged. "No reason really. I was just wondering."

His mom looked around the room quickly then turned back to him. "Well, yes. But don't tell your father that he's so happy to be back."

Phil nodded. "Okay mom I won't."

He walked out of the room his grin spreading.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Phil poked his head into the living room and saw his dad sitting on a chair and reading a newspaper, from 100 years ago. He grinned. Perfect.

"Hey dad!" He stepped into the living room.

Quick as lightning Lloyd Diffy shoved the newspaper under his seat. "Hey Phil. What do you need?"

"Oh nothing really." Phil circled his dad's chair. "I was just wondering if I could borrow that newspaper when you were done with it."

"Oh." Lloyd's smile fell. "You saw me reading that did you?"

Phil smiled and faked a laugh. "Come on dad just fess up. You miss the 21st century don't you?"

"Well...I...ah..." He caved under Phil's gaze. "Okay yes I do. But you guys seemed so happy to be back that I couldn't tell you that."

Phil nodded. "You know dad, I think maybe you should ask them what they think. You never know."

And he left the room, giving his dad a chance to think about the conversation that had just transpired.

Lloyd looked around the bland room and then to the newspaper peeking out from underneath him. He smiled and stood up.

"DIFFY'S!" He yelled. "FAMILY MEETING!"

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Minutes later the Diffy family was assembled in the living room. Lloyd paced in front of them.

"Family it has occurred to me that some of you may not be happy in this century anymore."

Immediately Barbara began protesting. "Oh no honey we're very happy to be home."

Lloyd shook his head. "Family I want you to be honest with me. We're you happier back in the 21st century?"

Phil stood up. "I was!" He sat back down.

Pim nodded. "I liked it much better. The people of that century were so... 'nice'."

"What about you honey?" Lloyd looked at his wife.

"Well..." She bit her lip. "It was so much more fun to do things for ourselves and I loved how we could decorate the house and stuff."

Lloyd seemed to think for minute. "Well then is seems to me that the only thing left to do would be to..." He paused then smiled. "Head back to the 21st century!"

All three jumped up. "Are you serious?" Phil asked.

"Really?" Pim smiled.

"Oh Lloyd are you sure?"

Lloyd smiled. "I've missed it just as much as you have. Get your stuff and meet me out at the time machine. I didn't sell our house because I didn't want to raise suspicions. And I should be able to get my job back easy."

Phil let out a whoop of joy and punched his fist in the air. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Half an hour later and Phil was on his way to back to the past. Back to the strange school with 'clicks'. Back to a century where people had 5 toes. But most importantly he was going back to Keely.

His whole family was excited. Lloyd started up the engine and Phil said every prayer he knew so that nothing would go wrong. And lady luck was with the Diffy's this time. They made it safe and sound and right where they were supposed to be. In the street in front of their house.

"Ok guys," Lloyd turned to face Phil and Pim. "Let's unpack everything today. You guys have school Monday."

"You didn't tell them we weren't going back to school?"

Lloyd laughed. "I just told them we were going on vacation. I think Keely was the only one that knew what had really happened."

Phil just shook his head and smiled. Good old Dad. He jumped out of the time machine gone RV and breathed in deeply. He was so glad to be back. He couldn't wait to see Keely and tell her the good news. That would have to wait until tomorrow though. Right now he needed to unpack everything.

Later that night as Phil climbed into bed in his fully unpacked room he couldn't help but give a silent thank you to who ever was watching over him and his family. They certainly were good to him, whoever they were. And tomorrow he would get to see Keely.

Life was pretty much perfect for Phil Diffy.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Phil looked up at Keely's house. It was just like he remembered it.

_Of course it is Phil, _he reminded himself. _You've only been gone for a week._

Shaking his head at himself he walked up the porch and knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes and when no one answered his shoulders slumped and he turned around to go home. At least he would get to see her tomorrow at school. He had barely gone three steps when the door creaked open.

"Yes?"

He lifted his head up, a smile on his face just from hearing her voice. He spun around. "KEELY!"

She stared at him for a few minutes before it registered. "Phil?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She threw the door open and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and giving him the biggest hug he had ever received. "I don't believe it!" She was crying again. "You're back! But how? Why?"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her returning the hug. "We took the time machine and because we all liked this century better."

She pulled away her arms still locked around his neck as his rested on her hips. "I can't believe this! This is incredible." She was talking a mile a minute. Just like he remembered.

"Keely, calm down." He laughed. "You're going to pass out from lack of oxygen."

She smiled. "I can't help it! My best friend is back!" She hugged him again.

"Hey Keely?"

She looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Go ahead." She smiled. "You can tell me anything."

He nodded and took a deep breath. _It's now or never Diffy._ "This past week, not being able to see you and realizing that I could never see you again...it made me realize something."

She cocked her head to the side. "What's that?"

"I realized that you're not my best friend." Her face fell so he quickly hurried on. "You're so much more then that. You're the one person I can tell anything to and this whole past week all I could think about was you. Your smile, your laugh, your face, your voice. Everything. I couldn't live without you Keely, and I don't really want to try."

She looked like she was in shock. After a moment of silence (during which Phil felt like a total fool) she finally found her voice. "Oh Phil..." But whatever she had wanted to say just wasn't coming out. So instead she brought her lips up to meet his.

It was his first real kiss and with it came emotions he had never felt before. It was like flying without the skyak. Only 10 times more amazing and spirit lifting. Because with the kiss also came the realization that she felt the same as him. He was finally home and kissing the girl of his dreams.

Life really was perfect for Phil Diffy.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Well there you go!

I know the song lyrics are bad but that's because it's not a real song. I made it up off the top of my head at 2:30 in the morning so I didn't expect them to be any good. Not that they'd be any good if I had been wide-awake when I made them up.

R&R and tell me what you think! (Although I doubt anyone's read it.) I just had to write this and get it off my mind.

This is Silverflare signing out! Peace! v 


End file.
